justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Yourself
[https://www.instagram.com/p/-KHvOLEpEw/ Instagram - teddysphotos: I co-wrote this song on Biebers album, check it out - http://smarturl.it/JBPurpose] / Benjamin Levin | producer = Ed Sheeran / Benny Blanco | engineer = Simon Cohen | assisted = | mixed = | mix assisted = | vocals = | bgv = Ed Sheeran | previous = “I'll Show You” | next = “Company” }}“'Love Yourself'” is Justin Bieber’s fifth song on ''Purpose''. This song premiered on November 9th, 2015, on Beats 1 Radio, along with Justin Bieber’s collaboration with Halsey - The Feeling. Trivia * "Love Yourself" is the last recorded song from Purpose. Background Originally the lyrics were "if you like the way you look that much / Oh baby you should go and fuck yourself". Ed Sheeran was thinking to give it to Rihanna.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtTv2TSXct0 YouTube - Ed Sheeran Reveals Original Lyrics to "Love Yourself," the Hit He Wrote for Justin Bieber] Music video A promotional video was released on YouTube on November 14, 2015. The video features husband and wife dancers Keone and Mari Madrid dancing their way through their house. They are later seen dancing on their phone screens. The video ends when the wife wakes up and finds a note on her husband's pillow saying, "Love Yourself". Justin Bieber - Love Yourself (PURPOSE The Movement) APPLE MUSIC JUSTIN BIEBER - LOVE YOURSELF EXTENDED CUT Lyrics All the times that you rain on my parade And all the clubs you get in using my name You think you broke my heart, oh girl for goodness sake You think I'm crying on my own, well I ain't And I didn't wanna write a song Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care I don't but, you still hit my phone up And baby I be movin' on and I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that My mama don't like you and she likes everyone And I never like to admit that I was wrong And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on But now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh baby you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself And when you told me that you hated my friends The only problem was with you and not them And every time you told my opinion was wrong And tried to make me forget where I came from And I didn't wanna write a song Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care I don't but, you still hit my phone up And baby I be movin' on and I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that My mama don't like you and she likes everyone And I never like to admit that I was wrong And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on But now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh baby you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself For all the times you made me feel small I fell in love, now I fear nothin' at all I never felt so low when I was vulnerable Was I a fool to let you break down my walls? Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh baby you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh baby you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself References Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Acoustic songs Category:Purpose songs Category:Singles Category:Purpose Tour songs Category:Purpose singles